The Host Club and the Cold ANBU
by ObitoUchiha130
Summary: You just have to read to see! It is Yaoi so beware! Don't like don't read!
1. Prologue

_**Prologue...**_

_**It was a beautiful and sunny day within the Village Hidden in the Leaves with many people coming and going happily. Walking down road was an ANBU with a snarling red fox mask, reading one of the books his grandmother and grandfather had given him before he left his home in Whirlpool. His dear mother Kushina had left his father Minato during a time of war and did not tell him and she did not want to risk her health by staying. Once the wars in Konoha were over Minato had sent for her but he found out that she had died.**_

_**The son of Kushina, whom she had named Genesis Kazama was raised by his grandmother and grandfather, who happened to be the king and queen of Whirlpool and because of what happened to his mother he became the crown prince. He was trained from almost the time he was able to sit up and became a genin at age 3, a chunin at age 3½, a Jounin at 3¾ and at age 4 he became the ANBU general which pleased everyone that they were protected by the crown prince.**_

_**They had a tentative alliance with Konoha but the people of Whirlpool did not want to lose their crown prince like they did their former princess so they did not tell Minato the yondaime of his son. He had also become quite the heartthrob with both the men and the women but that was something he did not care about since he was engaged to others already. Genesis had beautiful tanned skin, 6 whisker marks on each of his cheeks, gorgeous ruby eyes with black flecks and beautiful long blonde hair that went all the way down to the ground but he kept it in a braid that he put up in a bun on the back of his head.**_

_**He was barely going to be fifteen yet he was already at the height of 5'9" and had not peaked in his growth yet. He could not stand having to travel into Fire Country but the Fire Daimyo had asked for the presence of the king and queen for an alliance meeting but the two were unable to make it so there was a vote and the people agreed to send Genesis to act as a representative. He absolutely did not want to go and he made his displeasure known but then they made him an offer that he absolutely could not refuse. **_

_**He had heard of a school beyond the dimensional barrier called Ouran Private Academy and it had greatly fascinated him and he felt like he wanted to attend. They told him that if he attended the meetings for them they would enroll him in said school for three years and to further sweeten the deal for him they bought him a set of Quantum Physics and Theoretical science books. They also created an enormous scroll and filled it with history books from all of the different nations, which he grabbed, quickly went to pack and then he took off after his farewells, his nose already deep in greek philosophy book.**_

_**After awhile he looked up and found the gates of Konoha not too far away so he sighed, put the book back into the scroll that he placed on his back and started walking a little faster, his mask firmly in place and a mindset to be ready for anything that came his way.**_

**I know I should have put this at the beginning but I own none of the characters that are here but the storyline is all mine! NOW REVIEW OR SAKURA WILL KILL A MONKEY WITH HER SCREECHING!**


	2. Real Chapter 1 Konoha

At the gate Izumo and Kotetsu along with their friend Gekko Hayate were sitting at the check-in station by the main gate bored out of their minds. Because the Fire Daimyo, the Hokage, the Wind Daimyo, the Kazekage, the Water Daimyo, the Mizukage and the royal family from the kingdom of Whirlpool were going to be in Konoha for two weeks of alliance meetings the security had been tightened and the three Sannin had been recalled so they could help as well. The three were now playing cards, bored out of their minds when they heard someone clear their throat and say in an emotionless tone: "These may be peace times but that is not an excuse for such atrocious security." The three looked up and fell back when they saw a man completely in black wearing a snarling fox mask standing there with his arms crossed, an official looking scroll in one of his gloved hands: "I am here as a representative for the royal family of Whirlpool."

In the Hokage Tower Minato was looking out the window with a faraway look in his eyes. Lately he had been thinking about his deceased wife Kushina. During the 4th Shinobi war with Stone, Ame, Lightning and Cloud she had fallen ill and could not fight so in order to protect herself she went back to her homeland of Whirlpool. Once the fighting had ended and they had finished rebuilding he had sent for her but was devastated when they told her that she had died from her illness. He had not wanted to believe it and thought they were trying to keep her from him but then they gave him a copy of the death certificate and a letter that she had written him a month before she had passed away. He was so into thinking about his wife that he did not notice Kotetsu come into the room with a scroll: "Pardon me Hokage-sama but I have a scroll for you from the representative from Whirlpool."

Minato took the scroll and after he read it asked: "And why did the representative not bring me this himself?" "Because he adamantly refused to step foot into the Hokage Tower or anywhere near it. He said that he will be staying at the Golden Leaf Family Inn to inform him of the meeting time." Minato just sat in shock for a moment but then he wrote something on a scroll and handed it to the Chunin: "Please deliver this to the representative and report back to your post once you are done." Kotetsu nodded and disappeared in a leaf shunshin to complete his task: "Having trouble with Whirlpool again gaki?"

Minato turned to the window to see his father Jiraya sitting there with a goofy smile on his face. He came into the room and his son said: "The king and queen did not come old man so they sent someone else in their stead and that person refuses to enter the tower." "So they sen Akuma Kitsune then?" "What are you talking about old man? Who or what is Akuma Kitsune?" Jiraya settled down on the couch on the other side of the room and said as Minato went to sit next to him: "The Akuma Kitsune is the strongest ninja Whirlpool Kingdom has ever seen. And it is known throughout all of the Elemental Nations that he absolutely loathes Fire Country and Konoha most of all for some reason."

"And why is that old man?" "STOP CALLING ME THAT! And to answer your question I have no idea. I would always try to meet with him when passing through Whirlpool but when he heard where I came from he refused to see me and also put seals on all of their onsen so I could not do my precious research!" While they were talking at the tower Genesis was in his room meditating. After awhile he opened his eyes and saw that there was a message scroll waiting for him on the table by the door. He opened it to read the message about being at the council building at 7 the next morning for the introductory meeting. Once he had burned the message he took the scroll that had his clothes in it and went into the bathroom to take a shower to wash the dust from the road off. He unwound the bun on the back of his head, took apart his braid and carefully combed out his hair to get rid of the tangles before stepping under the water in relief.

Once he was done he combed his hair dry and left it loose, put on some comfortable clothes and took his book scroll after covering his face with another fox mask he sometimes wore when not on an assassination mission. He cast an invisibility jutsu on himself and roof hopped to a beautiful area of the river where he sat down on the ground by a large boulder to read, a content smile on his face behind the mask.

A few hours later teams Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai and Asuma were going to the river to have team training and a picnic for lunch. They were walking out of the treeline when Shino stopped and said: "There is someone here and I do not believe that they are from Konoha sensei-tachi." The group fully came out of the trees and saw a young man about the age of the genin sitting there wearing a red mask with silver lines forming a fox on his face. He was calmly reading a book whose name they could not understand because it was in another language they did not recognize. They all just stood there trying to figure out what to do when a look of recognition came to the face of Sai: "Kitsune-sama is that really you?"

The figure looked up and said as the person closed his book: "Sai Shimura is that you my friend?" Sai moved around the others and went to the now standing figure, throwing his arms around the person with a genuine smile on his face, shocking everyone there except said person. The group shook their heads to clear them and Sakura was stalking forward: " Get back over here Sai-baka! Stop pretending..."

She went forward a few more steps and before they knew what happened she was on the ground screaming in agony because there were 2 shuriken buried in her hands, the figure holding Sai in a very protective manner: "You DARE attack my fiance like that you glorified whore? You are very fortunate that I am unable to terminate your filthy existence at this very moment. But doing so would jeopardize the alliance we have with Fire Country." The jounin took a step forward and Kakashi asked as Kurenai and Ino took Sakura to the hospital: "And who may we ask are you young man? I don't remember you from any of the lists that we were given for the alliance meeting."

The figure just looked at them and disappeared with Sai, leaving the others rushing off to the Hokage Tower to see who the strange man who took Sai and attacked Sakura was. Once they were gone there was a ripple in the air and the two reappeared in the same spot as before, Sai laughing and Genesis sitting on the rocks with Sai lying next to him with his head on his lap: "I have a report from the Wave Medical clinic where grandmother and grandfather sent your elder brother Shin." The eyes of the young man shot open and he sat up with panic on his face. Genesis put the mask on the side of his head, took the hands of his beloved and said with a barely noticeable smile on his face: "He has completely recovered from all of his injuries and will be at Whirlpool palace when these meetings are over in two weeks."

While the two were talking at the riverside Kakashi and the others had gone to the tower where they saw Minato coming out to look for the representative from Whirlpool when they stopped in front of him and Asuma told him everything that had happened. Minato listened and when he was done Minato looked at them and said: "Then I am going to have to find replacements for Sakura and Sai after all. Whirlpool has a rule that they sent to me that if a ninja or kunoichi were to assault this man then they will be removed from active duty and sent back to the academy. But if they attack any of his loved ones they will be removed from the ninja program permanently and have their chakra sealed." "You seem very well informed for a Fire Country lapdog Yondaime-san." They turned around and saw the Akuma Kitsune standing on a building opposite of where they were standing, his black cape flowing in the wind and his snarling fox mask glinting in the light with Sai nowhere in sight.

He jumped down and leaned against the wall, looking Minato up and down from what they could tell: "I do not comprehend the reasons she fell in love with a weak dog such as yourself." Kakashi growled and dashed forward but in the blink of an eye he was on the ground covered in bruises and small scratches: "General Kazama how is it that you are here?" Genesis turned to the side and saw a red-headed young man with a gourd of sand on his back running towards him with a smile on his face and sea green eyes sparkling with happiness. He pushed himself off of the wall put the mask on top of his head and took Gaara into a hug, spinning him around: "Gaara! Oh Kami it has been many a year since we last met. I have really missed you." "HOLY SHIT THE YONDAIME HAS BEEN CLONED!"

The two turned around to face the group and they gasped when they saw that Genesis was almost an exact duplicate of the Yondaime: "Who in the nations are you?" he whispered into the ear of Gaara, put the mask back on his face and disappeared before they could say anything. Gaara folded his arms, looked at them and said: "He is General Genesis Kazama, ANBU Black Ops General and Crown Prince of the Kingdom of Whirlpool." Minato and the others widened his eyes and then he asked: "I thought my Kushina-chan was an only child though!Did the king and queen have another child?" Gaara shook his head and said before he disappeared in a swirl of sand: "Lady Kushina, may she rest in peace was not his sister she was his mother. Farewell Lord Hokage and we will see you again at the meeting tomorrow morning."

Once Gaara disappeared Asuma said with his eyes wide: "That explains why he hated Fire Country so much. I mean, Whirlpool may be our allies but they have always hated Konoha for taking their princess away when Hokage-sama fell in love with her." Minato just stood there quietly mumbling to himself and then he walked away in a daze to his home to meet his mother and father for lunch as they did when they all had time. Once he got to the Namikaze mansion he took his shoes off at the door, went into the living room and threw himself onto the couch, tears falling down his face as he wept like he never had before. A few minutes later Jiraya and Tsunade came in to hear the sobs of their son echoing through the halls. The two dashed to the living room and on the couch they found Minato curled into a ball crying while clutching a picture of Kushina the day before she left.

Back at his hotel Genesis was sitting in his room sharpening his weapons and conditioning his whips: "You seem to have grown up well Kaza-chan." Genesis put his clean whips down and said as he turned to face the intruder: "Why do you insist on calling me that Kami forsaken name Kyofu Orochimaru?" He just looked at his godfather for a moment but then gave him a hug, a very small smile on his face: "I missed you Kyofu. It has been far too long since you last came for a visit. There is something that I found that I have wanted to give you for three months." he reached into his pocket and pulled out a medium sized scroll: "I happened to 'acquire' the Forbidden scroll from Wind Country and found your Kusanagi within so I brought it with me."

The golden eyes of Orochimaru widened as he watched his stolen pride and joy the Kusanagi appeared in his hands from the scroll: "Oh thank you Genesis! You have no idea how much I have been missing this!" He gave his godson another hug and then disappeared so he could train with it once again. Genesis took a different book from his scroll and sat down on the been, a content look in his eyes as he heard "WHAT?" echoing through the village.

_**Now I know that there is no mention of Ouran yet but not to worry, it is coming soon so please be patient and stay tuned for the next chapter, which should be up next week. See Ya then!**** Obi-chan.**_


	3. Chapter 2 Rejected

The next day at 6:55 in the morning the Kages, the Daimyos and the council members were talking and waiting for the Whirlpool kingdom representative. Yesterday at the Namikaze mansion when Minato was finally able to tell his parents about Genesis they rushed to find the hotel where he was staying for the meetings but the owner was a former Whirlpool governor ab refused to allow them to enter the rooms and disturb those who were staying there. The two saw their ex-teammate Orochimaru coming out holding a scroll and was humming with a smile on his face but when he saw them his face went sour and he walked right past them: _'You will never be allowed to see my godson if I have anything to do with it.'_

in the council room Jiraya and Tsunade were staring at Orochimaru with venom in their eyes but he just sat at the Whirlpool table reading a book on the history of jutsu, completely ignoring them, which made them glare even harder. Three minutes later the doors opened and Genesis entered the room, making the jaws of most of the people drop and many of them have nosebleeds. He came in with his long hair in 9 braids with rubies and black diamonds wound within them, the nine joined on the bottom with a white gold clip. His ruby eyes with the black flecks were shining and he had three rubies in one ear and a black diamond ring on his right hand. He was wearing a black male robe with a 9 tailed fox on the back curled into the shape of the symbol of Whirlpool.

On his left was his fiance Sai dressed in the uniform of a Whirlpool Root ANBU and on his right was his brand new fiance Gaara dressed as a Whirlpool Chunin: "Wind Daimyo, Kazekage, Water Daimyo, Mizukage I apologize for our lateness but I had a..." "And you do not apologize to us as well young man?" Genesis shot a cold look at the Fire Daimyo and the Hokage and then completely ignored them as he bowed to the others before sitting at his table for the meeting, everyone surprised at how much disrespect he showed the Fire Country ruler and the Hokage. The elder man stood up and said in an angry voice as he looked up at Genesis: "How dare a green, wet behind the ears genin..." "SILENCE DAIMYO-SAN!"

The elder man froze when Sai yelled at him, his eyes like obsidian chips: "He is not some common genin! He is Crown Prince Genesis Kazama and he has been the Whirlpool ANBU Black Ops general of Whirlpool for nearly 12 years!" Genesis opened a scroll his grandparents had sent him earlier that morning and his face lit up slightly: "Fire Country dogs, honored others I have just received a decree from my honored king and queen which I will read to you now." He stood up, unrolled the scroll and read: **'To the Alliance members we cheerfully inform you that as of this day we terminate our alliance with Fire Country. Our outpost which is also called Wave are tasked with barring the entrance of all Konoha ninja and kunoichi. We would like for Water Country, Wind Country and the Sound Village of Orochimaru to come and forge an alliance with us'**

**'Should the dogs not agree then you will have to deal with our other allies Cloud, Stone, Rain, Lightning, Spring, Demon, Twilight, Blood, Eclipse, Darkness, Crescent Moon, Light, Hidden Spirits, Golden Sun and Frozen Moon countries.' **He threw the scroll at the council so that they could read it and then his small group left, leaving all of the others in complete and utter shock at what had happened. Jiraya and Tsunade jumped up and took off to find the group down the street at a park where Genesis was bidding farewell to his two fiancees who were going with Orochimaru to Whirlpool while he stayed behind to handle some things before he had to take off three days later. Once they were gone he sat down under a tree and started reading another book that he had started the night before when he finished the other one. The two went to stand in front of him and Jiraya asked in a low voice: "Why did the king and queen never tell us that Kushina had a baby? We are also your family so we had a right to know about you!"

Genesis slowly looked up at them and they took a step back when the black flecks in his eyes morphed into dancing black flames: "Your son knew that my mother, may she rest in peace, was an only child and heir to the Whirlpool throne but he took her away despite their protests and she was forced to abandon her throne. When I was born it was her dying wish that I be raised in Whirlpool. We all know that if he had known about my birth he would have taken me away despite what she had written in her dying wishes!" Tsunade and Jiraya just stood speechless and he said before disappearing in a black flash: "I will never and I mean **NEVER** acknowledge you as my family. Your bastard of a son stole my beloved mother from her family and Fire Country knew about it yet did nothing to prevent it!"

In another part of the village there was a flash of black fire and Genesis appeared with a look of annoyance on his face: "Damn Fire Country bastards, believing that they could claim what does not belong to them with no consequences. If it were not for the meetings I have with a few of the others I would go home right now!" He put the scrolls on his back and started throwing kicks and punches at one of the stumps that were in the clearing, not noticing that a genin team had also come onto the field for their training session. Kakashi looked at him with his visible eye narrowed in anger: "YOU! You are the one who insulted Minato-sensei yesterday!" Genesis stopped what he was doing ad turned to look at the three, an emotionless look on his face: "Do you really believe that a Jounin can hold a candle against me?" "I was once an ANBU captain and you are probably just some genin." Genesis smirked slightly and said as they stood in shock: "Actually I became a genin at the age of three, a Chunin six months later, a Jounin three months after that and on my 4th birthday I became ANBU Black Ops General and have been so for twelve years. Now Sasuke-san have the meetings been confirmed for tomorrow?"

Kakashi and Sakura were shocked when Sasuke went forward and went to one knee with his head down: "They have indeed my prince. Neji also said that the Branch Hyuuga house used your seal to remove the Caged Bird seal and they all left last night. He is going to be meeting us at the main gate in three days if not sooner." Genesis nodded, helped him stand and gave him a mind shattering kiss, Sasuke melting into it after a moment. When the two pulled apart Sasuke disappeared to go back home and Genesis turned to the other two.

He looked at them for a moment and then he asked: "Why may I ask is this weak pink whore here on a training grounds for shinobi? I sealed her chakra yesterday and destroyed her credentials myself." "I WILL KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO STEAL MY SASUKE-KUN!" Sakura dashed forward with a kunai in hand but after a few seconds she fell to the ground after tripping over a root and landing on her kunai, Kakashi watching as the hand of genesis released the sign that cast the jutsu that created the root which tripped and killed her.

Once they had come to collect her body and Kakashi went to see what he would do now Genesis went back to training, a sense of satisfaction going through him after what he had done. A few of the side missions he had was to pick up his three Konoha fiancees, get the Branch Hyuuga family to leave to Whirlpool and in exchange he removed their seals so that they would no longer be slaves to the main house. Another side mission was to talk with the remaining Uchiha Clan to see if they would also move to Whirlpool since they were not really treated as kindly as they used to.

Once he had finished with his training the sun was already high, which meant it was time for him to go for lunch. He went back to the hotel, showered and changed into his ANBU uniform without the mask and went into the village where he found Sai, Sasuke, Neji and Gaara sitting in a restaurant getting ready to order some food and talking when they spotted him, the four waving so that they were able to get his attention.

Once Genesis was inside and had ordered a soft drink he gave each of them a kiss and asked: "So how did the Main House take it when they saw that the entire Branch family was gone?" Neji took a drink of his tea and said as he actually smiled a little: "Their expressions were priceless my prince. They tried to order me to serve them and also tried to use my curse m...Oh Shit!"

They turned to genesis and saw that the black flecks in his eyes had once again turned into the black flames with a sword appearing on his back that was also surrounded by black flames: "I...I...I AM GOING TO KILL THEM!" he disappeared from the table and reappeared in front of the Hyuuga compound where he found the elders and some of their supporters gathering children so that they could put the curse seal on them: "DIE!"

The elders looked up and before they could give orders to their guards their heads were chopped off and their bodies burst into black flames, the 21 children running to hide behind him with relieved looks on their frightened faces: "Hizashi and Hinata I need you!" There was a flash and the two appeared on one knee before him: "Take these children to Whirlpool while I deal with these bastards." the two nodded and disappeared with the children before the adults started their attack on him.

About ten minutes later the four boys opened the gate and were in shock when they found the elders dead and the main house only knocked out with Genesis leaning heavily against a far tree, his sword now gone and a thin trail of blood on his face from a healing gash over his left eye: "MY PRINCE!"

They quickly went to him and saw that he was asleep with a content look on his face: "We should take him back to his hotel so he can get some sleep. He was training all morning and now with this and the meeting this morning he needs his rest." They nodded and between two of the four they went back to the hotel where they laid him to sleep on his bed. Gaara went to the bathroom and brought out a wet cloth and a first aid kit so he could tend to the would that looked like it would scar.

Once he was done he went with the others into the small living area and said: "So what do you think about what happened at the meeting this morning?" Sasuke lay down on the couch and said as he looked at them: "I cannot believe that the king and queen would actually put 'We cheerfully inform you'. It seems as if the king wrote that and sent it before her majesty could scold him for the words that he had used instead of being formal."

The small group talked for a little while until their stomachs growled since they could not eat after what had happened with the Hyuuga family: "Would you like for me to cook for you? I am positive that the owner would let me use his kitchen." They all turned around and saw Genesis standing in the doorway with his hand ghosting over the scar on the side of his face: "I cannot believe that those bastards did or I should say tried to do what they did."

They looked at him confused for a moment and he said: "When I arrived at the Hyuuga compound I found the elders gathering 22 children to brand them with the Caged Bird seal so that they could once again have servants. But Hizashi and Hinata arrived to take them to Whirlpool and once they were gone I managed to fight them off and managed to destroy their Byakugan, I also managed to prevent them from being able to have children with said doujutsu." He rubbed his eyes and they just stared when he pulled his hand away: "Oh Kami!"

He just stood there for a moment but then he put his hand down and said in a low voice: "Yes they are real and yes you may touch them." The four grinned and jumped up, Sai and Gaara touching his white wings while Neji and Sasuke played with his nine white tails, Genesis holding in the moans that he wanted to release.

After a little while their stomachs growled again so he recast his genjutsu and they went to the kitchens where the owner enthusiastically agreed to let him cook if he wanted to. The four sat down in one of the private dining rooms and Genesis went into the kitchens where he started to cook the meal, the cooks watching with wide eyes as he made food that made those watching him drool with hunger.

Once he was done he washed everything that he had used and left being followed by a push cart that held the rest of the meal, somehow it was moving without anything touching it. Once he was in the dining room he put the plates on the table and watched as his fiancees dug into the food, each of the moaning in pleasure. Once they had finished their food they turned to him and Genesis looked at them.

"Do you remember how I told you that my mother and father had to bribe me to come to this accursed village in their stead?" They nodded and he continued: "Well the one detail of said bribe...I mean they are sending me to Japan beyond the dimensional barrier to attend Ouran Private Academy for three years." They each froze in eating their pie and looked up at him, their eyes filled with tears: "Y...you are going to be leaving us again Genesis?"

He used his tails to bring them closer and said as they each held him tightly: "Of course not my loves! If you would I want the four of you to come with me. I am finally back together with the four of you and I am NOT going to leave you behind." each of them gave him a big kiss and went back to eating their pie, Genesis showing them the research that he had done on the school.

Once they were done they went to a private area of the river an hour later where Genesis stripped until he was only wearing swim shorts. He climbed up on a rock and dove in gracefully, the others doing the same a few moments later. They all had been swimming contentedly for quite some time when they heard noise in the trees where they had left their clothes and Gaara had left his sand gourd.

The small group turned towards the shore to see the remaining Team Guy there staring at them with jaws on the ground. Tenten shook her head and said in an amazed voice: "Neji are you...are you having fun and actually laughing? HOLY SHIT!" Genesis turned to Neji and said as they kept swimming away from the team: "So is that the famous Team Guy Neji?" They reached the shore and he said as they ignored the group by the trees when they went for their clothes: 'Yes they are my Prince. They are the team that was quite the annoyance for awhile."

Tenten burst out of the trees and yelled as she dashed to hit him: "Don't badmouth your team like that you baka!" Gai widened his eyes and he yelled after her: "TENTEN NO!" before she could touch him Genesis appeared in front of her and backhanded her into a boulder, knocking her unconscious. He turned to Gai and said: "You know what must be done Gai-san?" the Jounin hung his head and said in a quiet voice quite unlike what he usually used: " I will inform the Hokage and have her credentials destroyed."

The five nodded and Gai disappeared, leaving Lee there thinking about something. Once Gai had gone far enough away Lee slumped to the ground and said with a happy smile on his face: "Oh thank Kami that she will no longer be a kunoichi and I get sensei to myself once again!" Genesis smirked slightly and restrained Tenten before disappearing behind the trees to change into another outfit that made him look like an ANBU once again, his mask on his belt. Once the others were also dressed and Lee was gone he pulled a pot from one of his scrolls that came with a red brush.

He drew a very complex seal on her forehead and once it was complete he put the ink and brush away and then pushed chakra into it, making the seal glow briefly before disappearing into her chakra pathways, giving her the normal pathways of a civilian and not a kunoichi. Once it was done he lifted the girl and took to the trees, leaving her in front of the Hokage tower, disappearing right away to return to his loved ones.

Once he got back he sank to his knees and said as they rushed to him: "Having to place that seal on two people within twelve hours r..." before he could finish speaking his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fell: "MY PRINCE!" They carefully turned him over and saw that his face was red with fever and a seal was glowing on his forehead and another in the middle of his chest that they were able to see through his clothes.

"Oh no! The royal seals of containment are at their limit! We must release the now or he can be seriously injured!" They pulled the hands of Gaara away and Sasuke said: "We cannot do that here! The shockwave could destroy half if not all of the village! We need to go somewhere that is far away from people." They thought for a moment but then Neji jerked his head back up and said: "The Valley of the End! That is a safe distance from the village so no one should be hurt."

They all agreed and Gaara used his sand to create a platform to carry Genesis then they all took off like blurs, a newly arrive Minato and Jiraya quickly following them to see what was going on.

**I hope you all enjoyed this segment and I know that there is no Ouran yet but there will be so please do not complain or anything. Now please rate and review this so I know whether or not to continue this story and have the rest of the chapters already written go to waste.****_Obi-Chan_**


	4. Chapter 3 Power Unleashed

The four ran as fast as they could towards the Valley of the End and tears started rolling down their faces when Genesis started screaming in absolute agony, Minato and Jiraya feeling their hearts break when they heard those agonizing sounds: "My son is suffering Dad we have to hurry and fin them before something happens to him!" Jiraya nodded and they went faster until about fifteen minutes later they broke through the tree line on the far edge of the Valley of the End. On top of the head of Madara Uchiha the boys had place Genesis down on the stone and sat in a small circle around him.

They each put a hand on his forehead and the other on his chest, gathered their chakra in them and said: "Royal Suppression Seal KAI!" The two seals glowed for a moment and then they shattered, a wave of chakra pushing the over the edge where they used the chakra to cling to the side enough to climb down slowly. Jiraya and Minato dove to the ground right before the wave of power hit, their eyes squeezed shut because of the brightness of the chakra and the debris in the air. The four boys looked up and their eyes widened when they saw the outlines of the nine bijuu roaring above Genesis before going back into his body that was soon encased in a silver, black and red light: "What in the worlds is that?" The four jerked their heads around and saw Minato and Jiraya standing on the water a short distance away, looks of complete shock on their faces.

The four were trying to think of what to do when there was a clap of thunder and a lightning bolt struck the water, the four boys jumping in time while Minato and his father were blown away into a far wall, lightning still crackling around them: "Do not try to question my beloveds Toad-tachi." the four of them opened their eyes and they became stars, drool and a little bit of blood dripping down their faces. His long blond hair was now crimson like his mother but with black streaks, his skin was a slightly darker shade and his eyes were now like rubies with black flecks in them. Instead of whiskers he now had nine stars on each cheek and a small tri-pronged kunai under each of his eyes. His ears were now slightly pointed and he had black and red wings folded on his back so they would not get in the way. And coming out of his tailbone were ten tails, each of them red with black as well: "Come my loves we should get the meeting with the Uchiha over with so we can return home." They each cleaned their faces up quickly before disappearing in boiling waters.

Back in the Valley of the End Jiraya slowly sat up and managed to lean against the rocks even though his entire body was protesting the movements. He looked over to his right and saw his son lying on the ground, tears in his eyes as he looked into the sky at the gathering clouds: "I know that taking Kushina-chan from Whirlpool was frowned upon bit I didn't know that their anger was so bad that they would hide my only son from me." "We all tried to warn you about the consequences of taking the Crown Princess but you would not listen. Even Kushina tried to warn you but it did no good. Now because of that we have to deal with the consequences." Minato just looked into the sky and thought about all he had learned about just recently, the tears pouring from his eyes when he thought about his son hating him.

**Uchiha Compound**

Inside of the compound the people were gathering to hear what Genesis had to say about their joining Whirlpool kingdom. When Sasuke was six some of the Uchiha tried to stage a coup against the Hokage and were all killed when they were caught. Around 150 Uchiha were left yet most of the people in the village did not treat them the same anymore. Most of the villagers were accepting now but the Uchiha no longer felt comfortable. Genesis stood in front of all of them in their meeting hall and started talking: "My dear Uchiha family; too long have you been persecuted for what a few of your now deceased clansmen have done in a moment of madness. Fire Country as well as Konoha treat you like the plague and the adults keep their children away for fear of something happening. I believe that you should all be treated with kindness and respect and honor as well. The Uchiha Clan is one of the two families who helped create Konoha and for that you should be treated like royalty. But because of those few insane members the villagers now believe the Uchiha name to be trash."

All of the people agreed and some of the children scooted forward to listen to his speech with awe in their eyes. He looked out over them and said: "It is the wish of the entire kingdom of Whirlpool that the Uchiha Clan join our country and be on the ruling councils. In this country each Clan only gets one elder to represent it but at my home you get two people for every twenty that you have so you would have thirteen people. We have a plot of land set aside for you that is half the size of Konoha and is like a village in its own right. Everything has already been set up and all we are waiting for now is your answer to our proposal. I will give you until nine tomorrow morning to inform me of what you have all decided. My fiancees and I will be at the Golden Leaf family Inn where we will be waiting for your answer with great anticipation. But you will still have our support should you refuse our offer." Genesis bowed deeply to them all and then the five of them left the Uchiha district so the clan could decide what they were going to do.

The five of them walked down the street and Genesis had retracted his wings and tails as well as put his mask back on so he could avoid having the men and women looking at him with either love or lust in their eyes and money signs in those who just wanted the power. They walked back to the Inn and went to the room where Genesis picked up some scrolls for them and asked: "Would you like to come to a formal dinner with me tonight? It has been so long since the last one." They nodded and he handed each of them a scroll with their names on them with clothes that they would be able to wear that night: "I am going to the public Onsen first and we will meet in four and a half hours at the Golden Dragon in the private banquet room or in front of the Inn if you would prefer." all of their eyes widened in delight and they each gave him a kiss before taking off to go and get ready for the night. Once they were gone Genesis picked up his own scroll and left to the Onsen by roof hopping so he could avoid those who were looking for him.

He went into the Onsen, paid for a private bath and changed into his towel, his hair flowing around him like a black and red curtain. Genesis carefully washed himself and then sank into the water with a content look in his eyes. He was pouring water on his head and basking in the warm water when he heard giggling from the other side of the wall on the outside: "Dear Kami-sama that man does not learn does he?" Genesis snapped his fingers and a boiling ball of water appeared above Jiraya, who thought that peeping for his next book would help him feel better: "Surprise you filthy perverted asshole." Genesis waved a hand and the water fell on the unsuspecting pervert: "OH DEAR KAMI IT BUUUUURNS!" "Eeeek pervert!" The women dashed into the changing room and after a moment went to beat Jiraya until he passed out, the older man laying bleeding with welts and bruises all over his body.

Genesis stayed in the waters for about an hour and then reluctantly got out so he could get ready for the dinner later that night. He walked around the corner to find Jiraya leaning against a tree moaning in pain, his eyes squeezed shut. He stood in front of the pervert for a moment and then said as he walked away: "If this is the level of shinobi in Fire Country it is no wonder that many if not all of the other Nations hate you. My birth mother left a letter that said to give you a chance fro what I see I cannot do such a thing." Genesis walked back into the village and completely ignored everyone trying to get his attention, including the two ninja who were sent to give him a message from the Hokage and Fire Daimyo. He finally got irritated an turned to them with cold red eyes, the two shaking slightly as they looked at him: "What do you want Shinobi-san and Hooker-chan?"

The masked kunoichi bristled inside but then looked at him and said: "The Daimyo and the Yondaime wish..." "Let me stop you right there Hooker-chan. Fire Country and Whirlpool Kingdom are no longer allies so they have no rights whatsoever to ask anything of me or order me to do anything as I am not under their command. Should they wish for an audience with me then they must formally request it through my mother and father." The two disappeared to relay the message and Genesis went back to the Inn where he created some shadow clones to help him prepare for the formal dinner that he was going to have later.

Back at the Tower Minato and the Daimyo were waiting for Genesis to arrive so they could talk to him and try to repair their relationship and hopefully their alliance as well. A few moments later the two they had sent appeared in the office and Minato asked; "So where is he? Did the two of you not give him the message?" The two bowed in front of their leaders and the man said: "We tried to give him the message but he said that we had to formally request for a meeting through his mother and father if you wanted to speak with him in private." Minato jerked his head up and said: "But **I **am his father! And his mother died sixteen years ago!" "We are just relaying the message Hokage-sama and Daimyo-dono. But he was seen going into the family Inn on the other side of the village if you wise to change his mind."The two dismissed them and they sat in silence before Minato jumped up and took off for where Genesis was staying, the Daimyo leaving Konoha to return to the capital since they had lost their allies that day and the meetings were now canceled.

A few minutes later the manager for the Golden Leaf was at the desk organizing some of his paperwork when their front doors slammed open and an angry Yondaime stormed in: "Which room is Crown Prince Kazama staying in?" The man quickly regained his composure and said: "I am afraid that I cannot tell you that Hokage-sama. He is a guest here and we have a right to keep their privacy." "But he is my son and I have every right to see him!" "You have no rights whatsoever when it comes to my godson Namikaze-san." Minato turned around and saw Orochimaru standing there with the Kusanagi on his back and a neutral look on his face: "When Kushina; may she rest in peace was dying she signed over full and sole custody of Genesis to the king and queen. So King Arashi and Queen Juno are now his mother and father and law states that you must get their permission to gain an audience with their son."

Minato just looked at him and said in anger: "And why did you never say anything Orochimaru?" The eyes of Orochimaru narrowed in anger and he said: "Kushina begged you to join Whirlpool so that the two of you could be together with no problems but instead you took her away despite her wishes. Why do you think she no longer wanted to be a kunoichi? Despite you and the council begging her to train a team or an apprentice she would refuse and just stay home, only coming out to shop or meet you to eat. I would visit her when I had the time and she would cry on my shoulder that she wanted to go home yet could not bring herself to leave you, which is how she grew ill."

"Before the War started she discovered she was pregnant and used the excuse of being with child to return home, which you allowed her to do so she would not be in harms way." Orochimaru wiped a tear from his eye, took a breath and continued: "When we arrived she fell ill and I spent the entire ten months at her side, sending a reinforced blood clone to fight in my place. A month before she dies Kushina wrote that letter for you, made me the godfather of Genesis and gave sole custody of him to her parents."

"I have been visiting Whirlpool for the past sixteen years and have seen him grow strong without any of you. When he became a shinobi we told him about you and Konoha but he refused to come, even if for only a visit." Minato wiped a tear from his eye and said: "My own son wants nothing to do with me and my wife did not want to be here?" Orochimaru nodded and watched as Minato left the Inn with tears rolling down his face and mumbling to himself: "I am sorry for the disturbance owner-san." The owner smiled slightly and waved it off, Orochimaru smiling as well before walking to his training grounds to train some more with his beloved sword.

**I am happy to have kept your attention on this story for this long and I hope you enjoy this chapter of it! I have not finished the next chapter of it so it may be awhile before I can post it. But please rate and review this please and hope to see you next chapter! Obi-chan**


End file.
